<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>She didn't mind and forgive by lostanny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196745">She didn't mind and forgive</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostanny/pseuds/lostanny'>lostanny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Divergence, Despair, F/M, Halloween Hoshimatsu Week, Hurt with some comfort with bad end, Kinda Yandere!Kaede, Minor Character Death, Night 1: Betrayal/Partners in Crime, References to Depression, Spoilers of the last case aren't used here, post-killing game</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:59:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostanny/pseuds/lostanny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Between love and despair, Kaede lost herself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akamatsu Kaede/Hoshi Ryoma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>halloween hoshimatsu week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>She didn't mind and forgive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry for the possible mistakes! I'm kinda of busy this week, tried not to but well here we are, so the rest of the prompts of the week probably will come later. If i manage to write some of it sooner you will know :)</p><p>Check the warnings before reading!</p><p>Have a nice week!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was for everyone's sake. </p><p>They would sin, and it was to everyone go away. </p><p>They would comply with the mastermind's wishes. And it wasn't despairing that would guide their minds, but a compromise and a promise and a prayer. Hoshi didn't mind throwing his life away if he could keep her safe. But Kaede wouldn't accept it. If they began that together, they would end it the same way. </p><p>It was for everyone's sake, Kaede would say. And it would be true if Kaede didn't fall in love before all it. Because of those feelings of hers, it became a lie. The purpose was wasted by it. So the enemy won the battle. It only ended how that ended because she still wanted to be seen as a pure heart that thought about other people. And because she didn't want to let Hoshi's death to someone else hands. She didn't want someone to take him away. </p><p>She didn't expect things to work out by only that death, but if it happened, it would be the best. However, whatever was the case in the end, it didn't matter. She was ready if things took a wrong turn. </p><p>The hope was a lost concept in her hands. If it weren't the despair the mastermind said before to them, Kaede didn't know what that would be. She was afraid, thinking about a world where Hoshi's wishes would come true, and she would be safe and alone. Knowing that it could happen if their friends discovered about everything, Hoshi would for sure take all the blame although he said to her he wouldn't, it was turning her insane. But she wouldn't show that. She would feign surprise when they all saw Tsumugi's body. And when they discovered she was the mastermind that imprisoned them all. </p><p>No one would see through her act, no one that would mind confront her at least. And after they would be out of that awful place, she would smile and continue her prayer. She would be happy, even after dirtying her hands, and it wouldn't be enough. </p><p>She was ready all that time to keep him safe at all costs. </p><p>It wasn't for everyone's sake anymore. At that moment, everyone was a potential enemy. Even Hoshi was a danger to himself. Thinking with herself, despairing with herself, she decided to take action once more. And with that, she would kill her doubt, her pain, and her fear. </p><p>She would take Hoshi to herself, and he would be with her always. No one would intervene. </p><p>No one would be a danger anymore. Then, after having a busy week, it would remain one thing for Kaede to do. </p><p>So she could rest. </p><p>Hoshi was making some sweets when she arrived in his home, soaked in their friend's blood. </p><p>Hoshi didn't say anything. </p><p>He didn't blame her. </p><p>They ate the sweets, and it was like Kaede didn't have any food in weeks, and actually, she didn't remember when she fed herself last time. She didn't expect him to hug her, but she knew well how Hoshi was sweet and gentle as the sweets he would make. She would push him away from her if tears didn't come out of her eyes first. And he hugged her tighter. </p><p>And he would kill her no longer after. And he would kiss her lips before she would give him her last breath. It wasn't the plan, but she would forgive him. Why wouldn't she? Even if she would like to see his face in pain, his blood in her lips, instead of what happened, she would forgive him. </p><p>She loved everything of him after all. Even if he would give her punishment for betraying their purpose, didn't he already would be planing to betray her? He loved her as she one day loved him, pure as the sweetest of the sweets, but he would let her behind even like that?</p><p>It wasn't fair.</p><p>But, in the end, she would forgive him. Her face was smiling when she died and was the most sincere in so much time. </p><p>Everything went wrong. But it was already decided when despair won in Kaede's heart. That so much time ago, when she fell in love in that unfair circumstances.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>